


a hurricane of a man

by justyouwaitforit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Originally Posted on Tumblr, a late night drabble, but it could be anyone, i personally wrote it with burr narrating it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouwaitforit/pseuds/justyouwaitforit
Summary: a late night tumblr drabble based on the prompt describe a character twice once to fall in love with them and once to be repulsed by them





	a hurricane of a man

He’s beautiful, jumping into everything without a second thought. Changing the world with everything word that passes his lips. He enchants people with his grace. He writes as if is pen is harnessing the power of god. He fights with a bloody lip and makes it look like the latest fashion. He enchants people, pulling him into his gravitational pull. The human embodiment of a hurricane. All either have to stand aside or be blown away. 

He’s horrible, changing the world for his ideals even if it leaves others in ruins. He pulls people in and discard people once they have out reached their welcome. His pen leaves scars on the world. He thinks only of his self. None are safe from him. He destroys without forethought. Friend, family, lovers? All fall before the hurricane of the man.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumbler at https://certainkittenllama.tumblr.com/


End file.
